Zranit anděla
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Bella Edwarda po letech opustila. Proč? A jak se s tím Edward smíří?
1. Chapter 1

**Zranit anděla část 1. – Kde jsi, Bello?**

Ležel bezvládně na posteli a nepřítomně zíral do neurčita. Ani se nepohnul, nemrkal a nedýchal. Vždyť jaký důvod by měl k dýchání, když už na ničem v jeho okolí neulpívala její vůně?

Nezvedl hlavu, když dveře jeho pokoje jemně vrzly a místností se rozlehlo několik pomalých lehkých kroků. Ignoroval, že se matrace vedle něj prohnula. Nevšímal si ničeho, protože pro něj nic nemělo smysl, když _ona_ tady nebyla…

Odešla. Opustila ho. _Kde jsi, Bello? Vrať se, prosím…_

Jeho nitro hořelo. Nedokázal myslet na nic jiného, než na ni. Na svou ztracenou Bellu. Byl prázdný, nezbylo v něm vůbec nic, jenom bolest, která ho uvnitř spalovala, ničila ho a stravovala po kouscích jeho tělo, bylo to k zbláznění. A on ji stále miloval.

I po tolika letech to bylo stále stejné. _Prosím, Bello, miluju tě…_

Jeho paže se dotkla čísi dlaň. Téměř se zachvěl. Tak dlouho se ho nikdo nedotýkal… Ale tahle dlaň nebyla tak jemná a hřejivá jako ta její. Tahle byla chladnější, stejně jako jeho kůže, prsty tvrdé jako kámen, stisk na jeho paži byl mnohem pevnější, než bylo u člověka možné. A v místnosti nebylo slyšet bušení srdce, přestože matně vnímal něčí vyrovnaný dech.

„Edwarde."

Odtrhl pohled od bílého stropu a stočil oči o kus níž. Zaostřil a pokusil se soustředit na ty zlaté oči, které na něj shlížely se zvláštní směsicí soucitu a hluboké bolesti.

Nic z toho však nedokázalo zcela prorazit jeho krunýřem. V jeho mysli bylo místo pro jedinou myšlenku. _Bello… Vrať se mi, lásko…_

Jasper se nad ním skláněl, jednu ruku stále položenou na jeho paži. Pozorně si prohlížel jeho ztrhaný obličej a pak mu něžně položil dlaň na tvář.

Edward zamrkal, zmatený důvěrností toho gesta. Okamžitě se přes něj přelila vlna klidu. Jasper a jeho čarovná moc. Zamračil se a zavrtěl nesouhlasně hlavou.

„Ne," zamumlal. Jeho hlas zněl drsně a ochraptěle, jak ho dlouho nepoužíval. Nebyl důvod. Nebylo o čem mluvit.

Zavřel oči a znehybněl. Dlaň citlivě přejela po jeho tváři a pohladila ji, než se stáhla. Hrdlo se mu sevřelo a on si překvapeně uvědomil, že mu ten dotyk chybí. Že mu chybí něčí blízkost, sounáležitost.

„Jak už je to dlouho, Edwarde?" ozval se Jasper do ticha a zřejmě postřehl jeho pocity, protože vrátil ruku na jeho líci. Chápavě se pousmál. „Edwarde, já… vím, že je to pro tebe těžké. Ale nemůžeš se trápit věčně…"

Edward nejistě rozevřel víčka a odstrčil jeho ruku ze svého obličeje. „Nevíš, jak mi je," oponoval.

Jasper se temně, nevesele zasmál. „Vím dobře, jak ti je. Nezapomeň, že to, co bolí tebe, bolí také mě." Odmlčel se. Edward sklopil oči. On sám si byl nejlíp vědom toho, jak silně na Jaspera působily cizí emoce. „Navíc vím, jak bych se cítil já, kdybych přišel o Alici," zašeptal s podtónem bolesti v hlase.

„Promiň," zamumlal, aniž si byl skutečně vědom toho, za co se mu omlouvá. Za to, že kvůli němu musel snášet všechno to utrpení, jako by bylo jeho? Nebo za to, že jim všem, celé rodině, tolik let ubližoval svou nepřítomností? Nechtěl se omlouvat, přesto ho k tomu při pohledu do Jasperových starých očí cosi nutilo.

„Nemusíš se omlouvat." Jasper se usmál, ale v jeho úsměvu bylo příliš mnoho smutku. „Rozumíme ti. Všichni jsme Bellu milovali."

Bodlo ho u srdce, když z jeho úst zaslechl _její_ jméno. Stále ještě to plně nepochopil. Proč to udělala? Proč odešla? Bez vysvětlení… copak jí nějak ublížil? Nebo ho už nemilovala? On ji nemohl přestat milovat. Nikdy. Upíří láska byla pevnější a mnohem stálejší, než by si v tuto chvíli přál, nerozbitná a věčná. Jak moc toužil mít ji zase u sebe…

Ale to nešlo. Bella už nikdy nebude jeho. Opustila ho. Už ho nechtěla. A on už neměl právo chtít ji.

Prudce se posadil. Po tak dlouhé době… Zakolísal. Zachytily ho dvě silné paže. Jasper ho podepřel a on vděčně obemkl jeho paže prsty, aby se o něj mohl opřít. Byl tak strašně zesláblý… Žízeň ho bolestivě pálila v krku, ale on už ji téměř nevnímal. Protože existovaly i jiné, horší druhy bolesti. On je všechny znal.

„Co mám dělat, Jaspere?" Důvěřivě se na něj díval, obličej nešťastný, v očích čiré zoufalství. _Chybíš mi, Bello…_

„Pokus se na ni zapomenout," poradil mu Jasper bezmocně.

Edward si odfrkl. „Kdyby to tak šlo… Nedokážu na ni zapomenout. My nikdy nemůžeme zapomenout." Dokonalá paměť – to byla součást jejich prokletí.

„Pak nevzpomínej." Jasper ho sevřel pevněji. „Přišli jsme o ni. Nechceme přijít i o tebe." Jeho hlas se změnil v pouhý šepot, když ho prosil. „Pokus se nevzpomínat, Edwarde."

Sevřel rty – _Bello, ach, Bello, kde jsi? Miluju tě, Bello…_ – a krátce přikývl. Musel. Pokusí se na ni nevzpomínat, přestože na ni nikdy nezapomene a nikdy ji nepřestane milovat. Ale musí to udělat, pro svou rodinu. Už jim nebude ubližovat. Už nikdy ho žádný z členů jeho rodiny neuvidí trápit se.

Roztřeseně vstal a s pomocí Jaspera, který rozvážně, přizpůsobujíc se jeho tempu, kráčel po jeho boku a zlehka ho podpíral, vyšel ze svého pokoje. Jak to bylo vlastně dlouho, co ho naposledy opustil? Ani se nepamatoval.

Stanul na vrcholu schodiště a zaváhal. _Bello…_

„Edwarde."

Podíval se dolů. Pod schody stálo pět osob, které miloval. Všichni ho vyčkávavě sledovali. Pět tváří, ve kterých viděl naději. Pět párů zlatých očí, které na něj hleděly s láskou.

_Žij blaze, Bello. Miluju tě._

Usmál se. Poprvé po patnácti letech.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zranit anděla část 2. – Sbohem, Edwarde**

Seděla na tvrdé nepohodlné židli a zamlženým zrakem vyhlížela z okna, jako by na někoho čekala. Jako by snad čekala na _něj_.

V hrudi jí vybuchla prudká bolest ještě nezhojené rány a ona si za tu myšlenku vzápětí vynadala. Co by dělal tady, v Los Angeles? Nemohl přece na slunce. Tohle město bylo nejspíše tím posledním na celém světě, kam by šel.

A navíc… Byla to její vina. To ona utekla, přes celé státy, co nejdále od něj. Ona ho opustila. _Promiň, Edwarde…_

Zklamala jeho, jeho rodinu i sebe. Ale ona to už déle nevydržela, nedokázala to. Bylo jí už pětadvacet! Milovala ho, ale nemohla s ním zůstat. Copak to šlo, když ji na kousíčky trhala bolest při jediném jeho pohledu?! Ne. Nemohla být s ním, dívat se mu každý den do očí a přitom vědět, že ji nemiluje natolik, aby s ní chtěl zůstat navěky.

Musela pryč, přestože ten odchod málem nepřežila. Bylo to, jako by u něj nechala své srdce. To, co jí zbylo, byly bolestivé vzpomínky, obrovská krvácející rána v hrudi a neskutečná prázdnota, když vlastním rozhodnutím přišla o svůj střed vesmíru.

Teď jí bylo čtyřicet. Měla nový život, tak rozdílný od toho starého. Nebo od toho, který by ji čekal po Edwardově boku. Měla muže. A měla dítě. Dcerku, která po ní zdědila smetanovou kůži a po otci tmavé oči a veselou povahu. Měla všechno, co si spousta žen přála. A přesto nebyla skutečně šťastná… Protože ta hluboká rána v její hrudi se nikdy neuzdravila, nikdy se nezacelila. Nikdy nezmizela.

_Jaké by to bylo, kdybychom zůstali spolu?_

Povzdychla si, odtrhla pohled od příjezdové cesty k jejímu – jejich – domu a upřela ho na své propletené prsty, myšlenkami někde jinde, v minulosti.

Na ramena jí zlehka dopadly dvě velké hřejivé dlaně a jemně ji začaly masírovat. Uklidňovalo ji to. Jeho společnost ji vždycky uklidňovala. Naklonil se k ní blíže a položil si bradu na její rameno, jejich tváře se téměř dotýkaly. _Kdysi jsi doufal, že to dopadne takhle, Edwarde. Kdysi jsi to chtěl._

„Zase jsi vzpomínala, viď?" zašeptal, jeho dech ji polechtal na kůži. Jeho hlas byl hluboký a sametový, neobviňoval, jen konstatoval. To byl prostě on. Jake, který ji držel pohromadě. Nemohla slovy vyjádřit, jak moc je mu za jeho pochopení vděčná.

A hnusila se sama sobě. Ublížila všem, kteří ji milovali. Ublížila Edwardovi, i když byl tím nejdůležitějším v jejím životě. Ublížila jeho rodině, přestože tolik doufala, že jednou bude patřit mezi ně. Ublížila Charliemu, když se sbalila a utekla. Bez varování a bez vysvětlení. Bez rozloučení. A teď ubližovala Jacobovi i jejich dceři tím, že nedokázala zapomenout. Nenáviděla se. _Už vím, jak jsi se cítil, když jsi mě opustil… Mrzí mě to. Mrzí mě, že jsem ti ublížila…_

Otočila se na židli a zabořila obličej Jakovi do prsou, tišíc tak svůj pláč v jeho tričku. Okamžitě ji obemkly jeho paže, jedna horká dlaň ji plynule hladila po křivce páteře a druhá ji svírala v pase, tisknouc ji v pevném objetí. Pohled přes její hlavu upřel z okna, dívaje se kamsi daleko, až za obzor. „Ššš, Bello, neplakej… Je to v pořádku, holčičko…"

„Je mi to tak líto, Jaku," zamumlala a přitiskla se k němu silněji. „Tak líto," zopakovala skomírajícím hlasem. „Alice už spí?"

„Jako andílek," potvrdil, nepřestávaje ji hladit. Jeho oči byly starostlivé a milující, něžné a plné jakési hluboké vnitřní bolesti. „Bello… Tak strašně moc se trápíš, já… Není to správné."

Nechápavě zvedla hlavu a podívala se mu do obličeje. Jeho tvář byla pobledlá, rty pevně stisknuté a na řasách se mu třpytily slzy.

Znovu se podíval za horizont. „Nemůžu tě tady držet, Bello. Ničí mě, vidět tě takhle trpět. Miluju tě. A pokud si myslíš, že bys jinde byla šťastnější, nechám tě jít, slibuju. Nebudu ti nic vyčítat."

„Ne, Jaku, nechci -" vyhrkla bez dechu. Nemohla odejít. Nemohla vlastní chybou přijít i o něj. Nemohla přijít o svoji malou Alici.

Jeho prst jí měkce překřížil rty a přiměl ji k mlčení. „Možná bys měla jí za ním, Bello."

„Ale…" Nerozuměla tomu. Nabízel jí, aby následovala hlas svého srdce, nehledě na následky? Nabízel jí svobodu? _Edwarde…_

„Pořád ho miluješ," upozornil ji Jake jemně. Vždycky byl takový. Ohleduplný. Opatrný, aby jí jediným slovem neublížil.

Pořád před sebou viděla jeho tvář, když za ním přijela uprostřed noci, věda, že je Edward s rodinou na lovu. Byl zmatený. Když mu ale řekla, že musí odejít z Forks, opustit všechno, co zná, jel s ní. Bez otázek. Se srdcem na dlani.

A po tom všem mu měla to srdce zlomit? To nedokázala.

_Omlouvám se, Edwarde. Sbohem…_

„Ano," připustila neochotně a téměř křečovitě mu prsty stiskla paže. Tolik se bála, že odejde a nechá ji tady samotnou! Nezvládla by to. Zemřela by, kdyby měla ztratit dalšího blízkého člověka. „Ale tebe miluju taky, Jaku."

„Bello, holčičko, tohle nemusíš." Pohladil ji po tváři. Na rtech měl jemný úsměv. Slzy oschly.

„Miluju tě," opakovala šeptem. Slyšel ji a v očích se mu objevilo štěstí. „Chci zůstat s tebou a Alicí."

Znovu se mu skrčila v náruči a on ji opět pevně objal. V tento okamžik se mu nemohla podívat do tváře, ale byla si jistá, že jednou to zvládne. Nebude vzpomínat. Bude žít pro Jacoba a pro jejich dceru. Udělá cokoli, aby byli šťastní, všichni tři, jako rodina.

_Nikdy tě nepřestanu milovat, Edwarde…_

Jemně se odtáhla a usmála se. Rozhodně si hřbetem ruky otřela z tváře poslední slzu, kterou pro svou ztracenou lásku uronila. Už nikdy ji nikdo neuvidí pro něj plakat.

„Neopustím vás."


End file.
